Olvídalo
by Sasha545
Summary: Naruto es el único familiar vivo que tiene en la aldea de la cual es prisionera. Terminadas las interrogaciones, es mandada a vivir con él. Si Naruto creía que ella era un tazón de cerezas estaba muy equivocado. Drabble. NarutoxKarin.


**OLVÍDALO**  
_Drabble para Masdrako._  
๑

๑

๑

—¡Es imposible que esté emparentada con un sujeto tan estúpido como éste! —alegó Karin frente a la puerta del desordenado departamento de Naruto— Le has dicho tres veces y aún no entiende, ¿cómo se supone que una víctima como yo pueda sobrevivir bajo tales condiciones?  
—¡Ya dije que lo siento! ¡Acabo de despertar! —se quejó Naruto— ¿Cómo es eso de que ella debe quedarse aquí?  
—Eres el familiar vivo más cercano que tiene en Konoha —respondió Ibiki mirándolos con dureza—. Son órdenes de la Hokage. En este pergamino se te explica todo —le extendió un documento enrollado— Tsunade-sama ha puesto a esta chica bajo tu cuidado. Ambos son parientes distantes.  
—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Naruto sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago— ¿Somos… familiares?  
—Sí, son familia —respondió Ibiki— No puede salir de Konoha. Queda bajo tu custodia y cuidado.

El hombre se dio la media vuelta y desapareció casi instantáneamente frente a ellos. Naruto terminó de leer el pergamino, aún incrédulo, mientras la pelirroja lo observaba irritándose más y más con cada segundo que transcurría sin que él la dejara pasar.

No era como si Naruto fuese a impedirle la entrada, más bien, aún estaba en shock por la noticia. Nunca pensó que él tuviese familia viva y mucho menos se habría imaginado que esa chica que lo miraba irritada fuese alguien con quien compartiera un vínculo sanguíneo. Había estado solo toda su vida, sin hermanos, sin padres, sin primos o tíos; la sensación de que aquella soledad acababa fue indescriptible, casi como si sus ojos fuesen a llenarse de lágrimas para abrazarla y decirle que cuidaría de ella porque los unía algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa, la sangre.

Sonrió con suavidad mientras subía la mirada desde el pergamino hacia ella.

—¡Escúchame bien cabeza de escoba! —si Naruto tuvo la intensión de acercarse a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, se acabó cuando Karin lo tomó con brusquedad del cuello de su pijama y lo tiró hacia el suelo con fuerza— No me importa si eres el héroe de la aldea o si somos primos o cualquier cosa que haya dicho esa mujer. Si estamos obligados a vivir juntos hasta que me dejen salir de esta aldea de mierda las reglas las pondré yo.  
—Ka-Karin…¡N-No puedo respirar! —se quejó Naruto con el rostro azulado. Ella se sentó sobre su espalda y le torció el brazo tan fuerte que sus huesos crujieron— ¡Me estás lastimando!  
—Primero, yo dormiré en la cama y tú en el suelo, si intentas cualquier cosa extraña conmigo puedes ir despidiéndote de tus genitales —los ojos de Naruto se volvieron blancos—. Segundo, siempre vas a bajar la tapa del baño o te meteré la cabeza en la taza y te ahogaré ahí —tragó saliva tan pesado que se escuchó el eco por todo el departamento— Tercero, vas a cocinarme todos los días y limpiar esta pocilga, no toleraré vivir en estas condiciones; mi comida favorita es el okonomiyaki y no soporto la gyoza.  
—¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?! —alegó Naruto intentando librarse. Si había estado emocionado con la idea de vivir juntos, ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de ello— ¡Hablaré con la abuela para que te vuelvan a meter a una prisión! ¡Me rehúso a vivir contigo!  
—Descuida. Mi estadía aquí será breve —dijo soltándole el brazo.

Se movió suavemente hacia un costado y terminó sentándose sobre el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Su mirada parecía bastante distante, hasta vacía. Naruto se sorprendió de ver que en alguien tan ruda hubiese ese tipo de suavidad.

—Escucha, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero… mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y, bueno, ésta es mi casa —Karin movió sus ojos lentamente y lo observó mientras se sentaba también sobre el suelo— Mis padres murieron y nunca los conocí… así que no te los puedo presentar. Es probable que me envíen fuera de la Aldea a realizar misiones de preparación para la guerra, pero puedes venir conmigo y…  
—Tengo que encontrar a Sasuke —lo interrumpió Karin sin prestarle mucha atención.  
—Es cierto tú… estuviste con Sasuke todo este tiempo —el rostro de Naruto se llenó de una extraña melancolía que no pasó inadvertida para Karin.  
—¿Y eso qué? —le preguntó subiendo una ceja y arreglándose sus gruesos anteojos.  
—¿Él… alguna vez… te habló de mí?  
—Tsk…

No deseaba hablar de Sasuke, ese sujeto estaba muerto para ella. La única razón por la que quería encontrarlo era para saldar cuentas con él. Nadie le atravesaba el pecho sin pagar las consecuencias.

Estiró los labios en una mueca y miró hacia un costado.

—Olvídate de Sasuke. No le importas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, sin saber si estaba hablándole a Naruto o si aquello lo había dicho para sí misma.


End file.
